


One Word

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-26
Updated: 2002-11-26
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Four snapshots of moments in life





	One Word

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**One Word...**

**by:** Loz 

**Category/Pairing:** CJ/Leo...minor Jed/Abbey  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** Four snapshots of moments in life  
**Feedback:** The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated.  
**Series:** Part of a quartet...One word "want"; "nowhere"; "worry"; "perfect".  
**Disclaimers:** Two words... "Not mine."  


1:30am

Spread around her, on every spare space of coffee table and couch were magazines, magazines on wedding dresses, honeymoon spots, reception function rooms, caterers and instructions on wedding etiquette.

It was 1:30 in the morning, what possible progress could she make at 1:30 in the morning towards planning a wedding, everyone was asleep, which was what she should be doing, but he wasn't home yet.

This was crazy; she was crazy...crazy for him.

Resting her head on the back on the couch she promised herself she wouldn't go to sleep till he came home, it was a promise she couldn't keep.

He woke her up with a gentle kiss on the forehead, it might seem cruel, but what would be crueller would be the body aches she had in the morning from spending the night on the couch.

"Planning a wedding at 2am, that's dedication." He said surveying the paperwork and went to hang up his coat in the next room.

"This isn't what I want." She whispered when he came back to sit next to her moving magazines to the coffee table.

"You don't want to marry me?" he was sure this wasn't true, but he couldn't help feel a little worried.

"We live our lives in the public eye, everyday under siege, I think I'd like to do this one thing without half the world watching."

"I thought this was what you wanted, a big wedding."

"I thought it was too. I thought I wanted the speeches, the four tier wedding cakes, the drunk relatives and most of all, all the hoopla."

"And now?"

"Now just you, me and the person who will marry us somewhere thousands of miles from anywhere."

"We have to have witnesses."

"So we'll grab a few people from the next town, who don't know us from a bar of soap and don't know who's wedding they are witnessing till they read our announcement in the paper, that is if they ever find out."

"Sounds romantic." He wasn't quite sure if he was serious or not.

"It has to be more romantic than having security guards at your wedding, we'd have to have security to keep the media out, I can't handle that, it's not a wedding it's a circus."

"Our lives are a circus, we work in a circus."

"Do you really want to do it all over again, you've been down that track once."

"Not really."

"I thought so."

"I thought it's what you wanted so I was going along."

"I want to stand on a beach front, in a park, on a mountain, or by a lake and marry the man I love. Not be frazzled about the food being cold, the photographers being late, the seating arrangement and who gets the rights of the pictures of the wedding."

"When might you want to do this?"

"If only it were possible right now."

"What are we going to wear?"

"You have tan pants, I have a nice emerald dress, the one you love so much."

"The President is going to be disappointed."

"He could come if he could just ditch the secret service for a couple of hours."

"It could be possible if he'd ever find the tunnels out of the place."

She paused for a moment to break their banter about the President; she was about to change the feeling from light to serious.

"I love you so much Leo, there is not a moment in my life I don't want to be more than an arms reach away from you. I don't want to be anywhere I can't see you or hear you in good times and bad. There are times I want to take you away from all this and have you all for myself every moment of every day, I would marry you in a brown paper bag in the middle of a desert."

His eyes shone at the image in his head of her in a brown paper bag in the desert.

"I love you too CJ and you will have the wedding that you want, the same one that I want." He glided the back of his hand down her cheek before kissing her so tenderly and sweetly, sealing the agreement.


End file.
